


If He Would

by roguefaerie



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Families of Choice, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Poly V, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: If he would....





	If He Would

If he would, then the fires would burn eternally. James McGraw was sure of it. The tiniest tendrils of madness slipped through his mind even then, madness for Thomas and something that he welcomed. His would be a family at last. When he saw his love together with his wife, he knew that they were home.

He would protect their Thomas until his dying breath. He would write across the sea of it. Their moments of sheer expression were somewhat fleeting, but each one contained a universe of him and Thomas and the woman who sheltered them both at once.

**Author's Note:**

> There is something that always turns my writing about these three into... I just love them so much it hurts. They are, in any permutation, my OT3, a chosen family that I would trust with my life. They are how queer family works when it works.


End file.
